


Just Because You Don't See It

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London is completely snowed in and Sherlock Holmes decides he wants Molly to spend New Year's Eve with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because You Don't See It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,   
> This one-shot I wrote as a title prompt fill given by PenaltyWaltz on Tumblr! "Just Because You Don't See It''.  
> Enjoy reading, and if you have done so, please comment!

Snow. No one could speak about something different than the snow that had buried London for last three days. Flights were canceled, taxi’s and cars weren’t riding around and the Underground was completely shut down. That wasn’t the only thing: it kept snowing.

‘Sherlock?’ Molly picked up her phone, sitting on her couch in her dark apartment. Only candles lighted up the place.

‘Yes, where are you? Are you okay? I heard from Graham that there was an electricity problem?’

‘Graham?’

'Our lovely DI Lestrade.’

'Oh, Greg.’ She said.

'Graham, Greg, George- it sounds all the same. All right, Lestrade said there was an electricity problem in your street?’

'Yep, all the electricity is turned off. Apparently the fuses couldn’t handle the temperature dropping lower than minus 15 degrees Celsius.’

'I’m coming to pick you up.' 

'You don’t have to.’ She stammered, but he had already hung up. She sighed. If Sherlock wanted something, he got it. Molly packed an overnight bag and put Toby in his carriage. She was never, never, never, going to leave that cat all alone.

Within 20 minutes, Sherlock arrived at the flat. Even the elevator didn’t work- he had to walk to the 15th floor.

It reminded him of something.

3 months ago, he walked the same stairs to the 15th floor, the electricity and heating were both off. Molly had told Mary and Mary told John, who told Sherlock. Well, he hadn’t told Sherlock it casually, he basically pushed Sherlock into a cab to Molly’s apartment to “help” her.

Someone was definitely playing matchmaker.

———

_He had been quite irritated, climbing the stairs to the 15th floor- why did she feel the need to live in a building this tall?- but he reminded himself that this was Molly. His Molly, the small pathologist. Who’d helped him, always, without asking something in return._

_He rang the bell of number 221A. She opened up, wearing baggy jeans, UGGs, and three sweaters. 'Hi, Sherlock.’ She said and opened her door to let him in. 'What are you doing here?’_

_'Playing hero.’  
_

_'Oh.’_

_'What’s wrong with your heating?’ He asked._   
  


_'How did you know?’ She asked, only to mumble a second later: 'Never mind, you always know.’_   
  


_'I’m going to fix it.’_   
  


_'You can’t, I already tried.’ She answered._   
  


_'You’re a pathologist, Molly, not an electrician.’_   
  


_'No, but my dad was one. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m good at more things than just cutting bodies open and making a diagnosis.’_   
  


_Sherlock was surprised by this. 'Okay, but maybe I can help anyway.’_

_  
The helping didn’t go very well, he realized. The heating was un-fixable and Greg texted him that the whole of London was down. 'Maybe it’s time for you to go.’  Molly said._

_'Molly, you will legitimately catch a cold. It’s 8 degrees Celsius outside.’_   
  


_'I’m fine on my own.’ She said. 'I have Toby.’_   
  


_'And he’s going to keep you warm.’ Sherlock said skeptically. He walked over to her bedroom and got a few blankets out of the closet._   
  


_'What are you doing?’ Molly asked. He sat down next to her on her big couch and handed her a blanket._   
  


_'Keeping you warm.’ He simply replied. 'The heating and electricity should be up in about 2 hours, so until then I am here to keep you arm. May I?’_   
  


_'Yes.'Molly whispered as he took her into his arms. 'That feels nice.’_   
  


_'I bet it does.’_

That night, they’d shared their first kiss. Greg told him later that Moriarty was responsible for the electricity going down. A new tactic, it seemed.

—————–

'Hello, Molly.’ His low baritone greeted her. She just closed the door.

'Hey, Sherlock.’ She greeted him.

'You should put on gloves. I don’t think your hands can handle more cold.’ He said.

She shrugged. 'We only have to walk a few blocks. I can handle that. I’m more worried about Toby.’

Toby meowed, reacting to his own name that was called.

'You brought the cat?’ Sherlock sighed.

Molly laughed. 'It’s New Years Eve tonight. I can’t imagine not spending it with my two big loves.’

Sherlock didn’t reply but continued carrying her bags downstairs. 

It kept snowing and London looked like a city out of a fairy tale. Reality was worse: there was a shortage on food. John and Mary had flown with their 4-months- old daughter Carrie to New York to celebrate New Year’s  Eve there with Harry and her new girlfriend. To everybody’s surprise, John and Harriet were on speaking terms again.  Mrs. Hudson was out of town to visit her sister.  That meant Sherlock was responsible for everything.

Molly was expecting to see the flat in a complete chaos. Sherlock never cleaned, she didn’t even know if he could cook. She struggled with walking, her feet got stuck in the snow.   
Sherlock took on another bag so Molly could focus on walking.   
After 45 minutes they arrived at 221B, very cold but glad they made it. 

'Woah.’ Molly said. 'It’s actually really….’

'I decided to clean.’ Sherlock replied. The flat was tidied, there was no dust, no papers laying around, no dirty plates. 'I needed more room for my experiments.’

Then the odd thing out struck Molly: the whole flat was filled with socks hanging on clotheslines.

'What are your socks doing?’

'I’m experimenting on them. How temperature and humidity influence the atoms and the quality of the material of the socks.’

'Yeah.’ Molly said. 'Okay.’

'I’m boring you.’ He said, suddenly aware.

'Oh, no. It’s just that I haven’t heard research on atoms in the material of socks.’

'I ran out of things to do. It was this or YouTube- ing serviette tutorials.’

‘I thought you’d already seen every serviette tutorial in existence on YouTube.’

‘I decided to do some tutorials myself.’He answered with a smile.

———————–

They spent the night watching telly and wondering what the New Year would be like. 

'It’s almost time!’ The overenthusiastic BBC commentator said.  'It’s already 2016 in the European countries on the other side of the English Channel, but we have one minute left of 2015! Make it the best one ever!’

Molly chuckled. 'Where did they find this guy?’

'He normally works as a documentary commentator for BBC 2. I think he finally feels free to express his enthusiasm.’

’ Since when do you watch BBC 2?’ Molly asked.

'Since the last mail I received from a client was 7 days ago and the last case I solved 3. I am bored. I can’t sleep - my mind’s too active. What do you think I do at three am?’

'I dunno, sleeping?’

'The science of deduction is a wonderful thing, Molly.’ He said.

'So everything except sleeping.’  She concluded.

'Yes.’ He answered, focussing on the TV  again.

'30 seconds left! 30…29….28….27….’ Said the BBC commentator.  Molly sighed. '11..’

'Come on, let’s count down together.’ Sherlock said.

'10.’ He said.  

'9.’ Molly said.

'8.’ Sherlock replied.

'7.’ She said, almost whispering.

'6.’

'5.’

'4.’

'3.’

He came closer, his hand was resting on her shoulder. 'Just because you don’t see it always, Molly Hooper, doesn’t mean I don’t love you more than my own life.’

'One.’ She whispered and leaned into him. Outside, there were fireworks, but no fireworks were as big as the ones exploding in their hearts.


End file.
